


Moka's Capture

by frozentiger



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Inflation, Knotting, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: Moka is ambushed by a group of monsters who proceed to rape her until she willingly submits to them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Moka's Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Never done something this graphic or hardcore but hopefully it turned out well.

During a fight with a group of monsters Moka had been separated from her friends in a forest and while she crushed every enemy who threw themselves at her she quickly learned it had been a trap. Moka was ambushed from every side at once and while distracted by that she was doused in water from above incapacitating her and rendering the white haired Vampire unconscious.

Moka awoke sometime later unsure of how long it had been or where she was. Looking around she tried to observe her surroundings but she still felt weak from the water.

She seemed to be in a run down abandoned building with wooden boxes and crates everywhere. It appeared to be quite dark and cold leading her to assume a few hours had passed since her fight. What caught her attention more however was the many men about the place watching her intently, there seemed to be many different races present including a couple Trolls, Cyclops, Lizardman and more.

Trying to move Moka also noticed she seemed to have some kind of shackle chaining her to the ground as well as a collar and chain around her neck. While normally these would be no problem for a Vampire Moka was in too weak of a state to break free, all she could do was wait and see what they had planned for her. She hoped they would just kill her and be done with it but the lustful glares and smirks they all wore told her they had something else in mind. For the first time in her life the proud Vampire felt weak and scared.

A monster approached Moka, it had the body like that of a lion and a tail like one too but stood on its hind legs and had a humanoid shape. The Feline creature grabbed and yanked the chain connected to her collar before telling her to bend over on a nearby wooden box. She initially refused but a forceful pull of the chain and a hard slap to the face made her slowly crawl up onto the box. She got on her hands and knees pushing her round ass and wide hips out.

Moka gripped the box tightly and closed her eyes hoping she would wake up from this nightmare. She felt the Feline flip her skirt up revealing her panties and ass to the men earning whistles and cheers from them. Moka’s eyes shot open when she felt its rough sandpaper like tongue give her soft ass cheek licks before forcing its snout into her crotch. She let out a gasp before biting her tongue to stay silent as its tongue began to lap at her white panties. Moka could feel through the fabric of her underwear its rough tongue against her pussy lips. This combined with her natural body's reaction her cunt had become quite wet. 

Once the Feline monster was satisfied it pulled her panties to the side showing everyone Moka’s now wet clean shaven pussy. Moka cautiously turned around to see some of the men had started forming a line behind her with their cocks fully out and hard.

The Feline monster began to rub its cock against her cunt. Moka shivered, its penis was thick and had a strange texture to it. She began to try and take deep breaths to calm herself for what was going to happen.

Letting out a loud groan the Feline sunk its cock into her snug unused hole. Moka immediately began to yell out, not only was it thick but it was barbed and hurt as it slid in her soft pussy. The Feline laughed seeing her pain and gave the Vampires plump ass a smack before starting to pump its cock in and out of her.

Moka let out groans and moans while the Feline had its way with her. Its cock hurt but at the same time felt good and in a way the pain made it better for her though she desperately tried to tell herself it didn't feel good. Even if she convinced herself that she isn't enjoying it no one else was being fooled as her moans began turning more and more to a tone of someone being pleasured.

The Feline's rough cock scraped her velvety insides causing some blood to spill forth but still it kept pounding away wanting to make the Vampire bitch submit.

Her tight pussy made him cum after only a few minutes. Letting out a ferocious roar the Feline bottomed out in her and unloaded its spunk into her womb. The warmth filling her brought Moka to her climax as well. After the barbed cock left her cunt a steady flow of white cum mixed with some red blood poured from her pussy.

None of the monsters were too worried about her getting too roughed up since she was a Vampire her body was quite durable and would heal quickly.

Moka had only a few seconds of rest before another eager cock poked her ass. She spun around in concern as the cock was from a Troll, it was a good thirteen inches long and thick as an arm.

“P-Please that wont fit in me!” Moka nervously pleaded 

“Don't worry babe your vampire body can take it!” The Trolled enthusiastically replied

Once again Moka let out loud screams as the thick cock began forcing open her pussy. The Troll managed to get its cock nice and pushed up against her cervix before then forcing its way into her womb. Moka yells were caught in her throat and she began to shiver as her pussy was stretched to the limit and completely filled.

The Troll kneaded her pillowy ass before beginning to give hard pumps of its dick. Each thrust pushed Moka’s body forward and made her yell but as her body adjusted soon they turned to loud moans and groans of lust.

Another Troll, not wanting to wait its turn walked up to Moka’s face and began rubbing its hard cock against her soft lips. Now Moka was really worried while she was adjusting to the cock in her womb she doubted she could take something that big in her mouth.

The Troll grabbed the chain connected to her collar and pulled her face against its shaft.

“No using those fangs of yours or there will be hell to pay, got it bitch!” The Troll commanded

Moka responded with a weak nod before opening her mouth and trying to take it inside, tired of her useless attempts the Troll forced her face forwards again and shoved its cock in. Its dick filled her entire mouth and throat and Moka began gagging trying to get air.

The Trolls didn't care for her struggles and began pumping into her from both ends. The one behind enjoyed a moist pussy wrapped around its shaft while the one in front enjoyed rubbing against her soft tongue and tight throat. Moka gagged and drooled all over the invading cock and soon found a way to get just enough air to not pass out.

For what seemed like an eternity for the teen Vampire the trolls fucked her like she was a toy and finally when they did come they came hard. What had to be at least two gallons of thick cum poured down her gullet while her womb was drowned in spunk. Once the Trolls were done they laughed while pulling out of the girl in between them. Cum drained from her pussy while she coughed up some from her mouth but Moka knew it was far from over. There were still plenty of monsters wanting a piece of that Vampire ass.

A large Cyclops laid down on the box and signaled for Moka to climb up onto it and she reluctantly complied, slowly mounting the monster. The Cyclops had a similar sized cock to the Troll so it shouldn't have had much trouble sliding into her through her body had already started healing itself causing it to be nice and tight around its huge dick.

Moka slowly began to bounce her hips up and down slamming the cock into her womb making her moan hotly into the night sky. The Cyclops tore her shirt and bra off and took one of her large tits into his mouth and began sucking hard on the fat breast. Seeing his fellow Cyclops waiting for its turn he used his hands to spread Moka’s ass.

“Come on and use this hole man this bitch is amazing!” The fellow Cyclops laughed and took up its friend offer walking behind Moka and rubbing its thick shaft in between her soft ass cheeks.

She knew by now that pleading for them not to would just be giving them what they want so Moka closed her eyes and prepared herself. Lucky for her the Cyclops had brought some lube and got its cock nice and slick first.

No matter what though the thick cock that pushed into her caused Moka to scream out in a panic as two huge cocks filled her holes and began pumping away. The feeling of having her pussy and ass full was overwhelming but she quickly began to get used to it and even started to enjoy it especially with her sensitive tits receiving enthusiastic sucking.

Both the Cyclops groaned as Moka began eagerly pushing her hips back letting them slide deep into the Vampire bitch.

The Cyclops both didn't last long with her snug holes milking them for cum. They pushed balls deep into her ass and cunt before unloading their sperm, Mokas ass and pussy muscles squeezed and coaxed every drop of cum they had to give.

A few hours later and Moka was fully naked on her knees stroking and sucking off three Lizardmen. Their cocks were smooth and slimy but Moka had fully accepted her position as a slut and worked their cocks with speed and precision.

Moka was bobbing her head quickly on a slimy Lizard cock slurping loudly as her lips were sealed around the shaft and her tongue swirled around the sensitive organ. The Lizardman receiving the oral treatment held his hand tightly in her soft silver hair as he pumped in cock in time with her bobs sliding deep into her welcoming throat.

While Moka was doing this she was also giving two other Lizards handjobs while they felt up her huge tits. Their cocks being so slimy and smooth made her hand glide across the shafts.

The Lizard in her mouth gasped as he started firing off cum down her throat, halfway through Moka pulled her mouth off the ejaculating cock and stuck her tongue out letting it cover her face, hair and tongue in lines of cum.

The two others were not far behind as they also began cumming, Moka angled their cocks so they covered her fat tits in jizz.

By the end of the night every inch of Moka was covered and dripping with sticky cum. At this point Moka the proud Vampire had been broken and willingly became a slut.

After that when Moka had arrived at school the next day she acted as though nothing had happened and brushed off her friends' concerns, Tsukune felt she was acting strange but didn't have the courage to press the Vampire.

Everyday after school Moka would skip club activities and go straight to the abandoned building in the forest. Moka would Spend every night getting fucked by countless monsters who used her erotic body as a cum dump. This went on for a few months and Moka had quickly taken to enjoying her evening outings.

Tonight would be no different so when class was over she began making her way there blowing off Tsukune and her other friends along the way.

Once Moka walked in the group of guys waiting seemed to all perk up and cheer while Moka made a show of her striping out of her school uniform and pink underwear.

Once finished getting naked she walked seductively to a wooden box in a corner of the room and laid down on her back. She smirked as she moved her legs and used her fingers to spread her newly healed tight dripping pussy.

A line formed right away as Moka got ready to take every dick she could.

First up was a Centaur, he put his front legs up on the box as he angled his cock towards the horny Vampire below.

Moka was surprised as the Centaur had the dick like that of a horse. She had never taken a cock like this before so she was excited, it wasn't as thick as a Troll or Cyclops but it beat them both and length. The slutty Vampire shivered in suspense and excitement at experiencing a new type of cock.

The Centaur laid its long cock on her, it went from her stomach to her face. Moka wrapped her soft tits around the shaft and used her tongue to start licking the head of its penis. Slowly the Centaur pumped its cock, enjoying her soft boobs while her tongue lapped at its tip.

Moka used her hands to grab and massage the Centaurs huge hanging balls. In response the Centaur groaned signaling its oncoming end. Moka got to feel its balls empty in her hands while a torrent of cum shot onto her face. The cum seemed never ending as Moka laid her head back with her mouth open happily drinking the slimy cum.

After the Centaur was done and pulled away Moka was handed a towel to wipe the cum off herself, though there was no way to get it out of her hair leaving it a sticky mess.

The next person up caught Moka off guard as it was none other than the perverted Werewolf Gin. He was in his full wolf forum but she could still tell it was him.

“H-Hey Moka, holy shit i can’t believe the rumors were true um listen can i really... you know fuck you?” The pervy wolf said while his tail was wagging in full excitement, his cock was too.

Moka looked him over, or more specifically his veiny red canine cock which was another type she had yet to try.

“Ugh fine but if you tell anyone about what I do at night I'll bite that cock off understood?!” Moka snarled at her senior club member.

“Y-yeah for sure holy fuck your so sexy Moka I can’t believe I get to fuck you” Gin spoke quickly, clearly more then ready to have his way with the Vampire.

“Oh and you better make me feel good with that Cock, don't just cum immediately. No one has used my pussy tonight, it's gonna be really tight so enjoy it.” 

Moka said this in a nonchalant voice, truthfully she didn’t care who fucked her as long as they had a good cock.

Gin wasted no time and shoved his cock right into Moka’s tight cunt.

Moka laid back using her hands she pulled her legs up and spread them wide letting Gin have full access to her warm slick pussy. 

Taking full advantage of this opportunity Gin began hammering away at her hole and he was loving it. Her smooth pale skin, Her wide hips, Her thick ass and thighs. But above all else He was captivated by her large tits which were bouncing wildly with his rapid thrust.

Gin shoved his snout into her breast and began sucking a licking away at them. Moka was really enjoying his warm wolf cock but the combination of that and his treatment of her sensitive boobs drove her to orgasming mutiple times. She moaned and screamed begging him to fuck her like the dog he is.

At this point Gin was operating on pure instinct as his mind had gone blank from the pleasure. A few minutes later he started getting close to orgasming. 

“Moka is it cool if i knot you?” The wolf voice was muffled from rubbing his face in her soft tits.

Moka had never experienced being knotted but the idea sounded fun so she nodded while moaning that it was ok giving him full permission.

With one last hard push Gin shoved his knot forward forcing it into Moka’s tight slit making her whine in pleasure.

Moka could see Gin’s tail was wagging at a rapid pace clearly very excited to knot her. Though she was a little annoyed he had covered her breast in his saliva. That annoyance didn't last long as she felt huge amounts of warm gooey cum pool into her womb. With the knot it made sure non leaked out so she could enjoy feeling every drop inside her.

Gin whispered into Moka’s ear while he pumped her full of his seed.

“Its cool if i knock you up right babe”

Moka grinned and whispered back as she felt his knot starting to pull out.

“We are both S class monsters so you just might be able to~”

With a pop Gin’s knot and cock left Moka’s pussy leaving thick glops of semen to pour from her cunt and onto the box below.

After getting fucked a few more times on the box Moka switched things up and began reverse cowgirling on a Merman.

The Merman’s cock was definitely interesting as it was scaly, slimy and sticky but Moka enjoyed it non the less.

She rode his cock fast and hard as she slammed down onto its juicy cock like a pro. Unfortunately for the poor Merman she was too good and too sexy making him quickly getting close to coming.

Before he did though he warned the Vampire of how when Mermen orgasm there cum shoots out like a jet. Moka was enjoying the slimy cock snugged in her pussy too much to really pay attention to what he was saying so she just nodded and kept going.

When the Merman did finally cum Moka received quite the surprise. Slamming down onto his cock one final time she felt a strong jet of liquid shoot out into her womb. It was with such force that it kind of hurt the Vampire’s insides at first but she quickly adjusted. The sperm was shooting out with high velocity combined with the sheer amount of it there was her belly inflated slightly making her look almost pregnant. When the Merman pulled out a lake of pearly white cum jetted from her pussy covering the floor in a pool of jizz as her belly deflated like a balloon to its normal size. 

Moka had determined she really liked fucking Werewolves and Merman. The way they orgasmed felt so good it made the slutty Vampire want more. So deciding that she liked them the best Moka figured why not try both at the same time.

It was quite the display, Moka giving a sloppy messy blowjob to the Merman while Gin pounded her pussy from behind.

The Merman was in heaven as Moka loudly slurped on his scaly cock. Moka would suck on the head for a bit before then tasting every inch of the sticky shaft as she slathered her tongue all over it. The Merman pushed its cock so deep in her mouth that his balls were resting against her chin. Moka slurped and licked at full speed wanting to drink up the slimy cocks cum asap.

Gin was delighted as his cock was sliding inside her wet juicy cunt making sure he explored every inch of her. Moka was pushing her hips back with each thrust taking his knot in just to let it pop out of her pussy again. The feeling of his knot pushing past her pussy lips was incredible for both of them. Though Moka wasn't enjoying that the mutt was drooling all over her back.

Moka worked their cocks hard trying to coax them to cum into her holes and after a while she got her wish as for the boys her shapely body and tight crevasses were too much for them to handle.

Both guys pushed as deep as they could and came. Gin howled in victory as he once again got to knot Moka’s pussy and filled her womb with his cream. The Merman groaned as his thick cum drained down her throat like a fire hose which she gulped down without wasting a drop while her tongue massaged the underside of his shaft.

The cap the night off Moka had all the guys line up and take turns jerking off all over her face and tits. Moka had her mouth wide open and purred in satisfaction with each blast of gooey warm cum that hit her tongue.

When everyone had been serviced Moka laid in a pool of cum licking the slimy liquid as it dripped down her sexy body making the men all want another go, which she happily took them up on.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/FrozenTiger10 follow for wip updates and story polls :D


End file.
